Forbidden Fruit
by PinkRULES453
Summary: Bella and Emmett stumble into an attraction by accident. What will they do when they cannot stay away from each other? Will they defy their mates to be together. Takes place immediately following Eclipse. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

This day was a day like any other; Bella was hanging out in the Cullen's living room, watching television with her darling vampire family. It seemed funny to her if she really thought about it, how ordinary a day could feel when you were hanging out with vampires. She almost laughed out loud to herself, but refrained, not wanting to make them think she was even crazier than they already knew her to be.

And, maybe she was a bit crazy. She was 18 and had just graduated from high school. Her whole life was in front of her and yet she wanted nothing more than to join the land of the undead and become a vampire forever. She had wanted it so bad that she was unable to think of anything else. Edward had been willing to turn her, but he added his own stipulation…that she marry him first. So, completely out of character, she agreed to marry him at the ripe old age of 18. Both of these decisions were completely crazy and she knew that. Most normal humans would never get married so young, much less willingly sign their life away, but, Bella was anything but normal. She had fallen in love with Edward Cullen when she was a junior and new to Forks, Washington. They had clicked quickly, despite his mood swings, and soon they discovered that they were made for each other.

Bella had seemed to be a perfect fit for Edward and a perfect fit within his family. Alice was her best friend and almost like a soul sister to her. As highly irritating as Bella found all of Alice's fashion and makeup, she couldn't help but find Alice endearing and charming. Carlisle and Esme were like parents to her and she found it very easy to look up to them and completely trust them with her life. Emmett was like the big brother she never had. They hung out together all the time, had pillow fights, played video games and just genuinely enjoyed each other's company. She wasn't as close to Jasper as most of the others. He was the newest of the vampires so he was more easily tempted by her blood, which made her feel this overwhelming need to keep her distance from him as much as possible. Despite his scary factor Jasper was a good guy who loved her like family and she reciprocated those feelings. Rosalie though….she was another story altogether. Since the moment Bella stepped foot into their house Rosalie had it out for her. She didn't think that Edward (or any of them for that matter) should waste their time with a human girl. She thought Bella was a spoiled brat who always got what she wanted and wasn't good enough for her brother. But, it was more than that….Rosalie was one of the only ones who truly remembered what it was like to be human. She hated being a vampire with everything that she was and therefore she was jealous of Bella and believed that Bella did not deserve to be human if she was always going to put her life in jeopardy, hanging out with vampires and werewolves all the time.

As she looked around the room, at the faces of the stone cold, heartless immortals around her she felt a rush of emotion inside her being and knew that no matter what happened in her life, these vampires would always be family to her. Ironically enough it was a completely comforting thought.

"We should play some Grand Theft Auto!" Emmett suggested excitedly.

Edward, Rosalie and Alice all groaned….not this crap again. It seemed as though, whenever they were all together, that Emmett always insisted upon playing video games. What was he, like four?

"Not this time Emmett, come on." Edward rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm always game." Bella told him, playfully hitting his arm.

Emmett smiled, "Well, then we should do it!"

Edward grimaced, "I am much more of a Monopoly guy myself."

Bella smiled at her man, reaching over to run her hand over his thigh, making him raise his eyebrow at her. Bella was always being frisky to Edward, but he always refrained from anything sexual for fear that he would hurt or kill Bella by mistake if he let himself get swept away.

"Or we could play some Halo!" Emmett was always excited to play games, but apparently none of the rest of his family echoed his sentiments.

"Let's not and say we did." Alice chimed in. Edward laughed to himself, in silent agreement.

"Oh, come on!" He exclaimed.

Bella laughed, for some reason she found his childishness endearing. It annoyed the crap out of Edward, but at least Em was able to find someone who could appreciate his weirdness.

"I'll play with you."

Emmett sent Bella a huge smile and everyone else sighed in exasperation. Rosalie rolled her eyes and fluffed her hair, "Really, you are intolerable, do you know that? You are acting like a four year old."

Bella gave Rosalie a look that said she didn't appreciate the rudeness. Bella was used to Rose by now though, it was just how she acted most of the time. Only every once in a while could Rosalie do something uncharacteristic and selfless.

Alice jumped up, "I think I'm going to go hunting."

Jasper was at her side instantly, not wanting to be without his soul mate, his partner for life. "I'm all in."

Rose rolled her eyes, "It sure beats sitting here watching them play video games."

Edward sighed, he wanted to stay with Bella, but he knew he would have a miserable time if he stayed. He didn't understand why Bella gave Emmett the time of day when it came to those kinds of things. But I guess it was nice for both of them to have that sibling bond and have someone to enjoy those ridiculous games with.

Bella looked up at Edward and gave him a smile, "You don't have to stick around here either if you don't want to. You would probably have a better time hunting."

"I don't want to leave you, love."

Bella smiled at him, he really could be awful sweet when he wanted to be. But, it was infuriating to her sometimes that he never trusted her with anyone else. What exactly did he think Emmett would do to her anyway? He wasn't Jasper, her blood didn't call to him in that kind of way and he hadn't fed off a human in a very long time. She felt safe with him and therefore Edward should learn to trust his brother.

"I know you don't, but you won't have any fun. We can spend some time together later on, once you are back." That seemed to appease Edward and he gave in, standing up to gather with the rest of his family.

They left quickly, leaving Emmett and Bella alone to play the video games. They played a couple games of Halo and a bit of Grand Theft Auto and then Bella got bored. "Can we do something else?" She whined.

Emmett laughed, "You sound like a twelve year old when you talk like that."

"Oh, don't make me hurt you."

He burst into laughter. "That's a good one, Bells."

She lightly punched him, but it felt like a tickle to him. He laughed and she rolled her eyes. It was infuriating to her that she always had to be weak human who needed protection. She reached over and grabbed the pillow from the couch and hit him right in the face with it.

He was taken by surprise; he actually hadn't expected her to do that. He sat there, stone faced for a minute and then he laughed out loud, grabbing her wrists in one of his big hands. She flailed her legs out, kicking at him, desperately trying to get him to release her, but he wouldn't budge. She was only fooling herself if she thought that her pathetic kicks would make a difference to this big, strong vampire.

"Let go of me!"

"Only if you promise to behave yourself."

"I can't make that promise." She admitted and he retaliated by tickling her like a crazy man. She giggled and squirmed against him, but it was completely pointless. She might as well have just stayed still and let him have his fun, for all the good her protesting did.

He let go of her wrists, trusting her a little bit, but he never stopped tickling her. She bounced around on the couch and felt like she was going to pee her pants. It was hilarious for him to watch her squirm, giggle and try to protest him. He found it incredibly funny and actually quite adorable.

Her protests got the better of her, though and she started to fall from the couch. Emmett was too engrossed in his own enjoyment for it to even register until it was almost too late. At the last second he moved with lightning speed and slid his body between her and the floor, breaking her fall.

When she fell, she reached her hands out and they landed against his hard, sculpted chest and she could feel the muscles bulging beneath her hands. She hadn't realized how the bottom half of her body had landed until something stirred within her.

Bella's legs were wrapped around Emmett's waist, straddling him. Something about the sensation of him being so close to her infected her desires and she found herself growing intensely excited. She could feel the erection starting in his pants and knew he felt it too. Before either one of them knew what was happening, they were moving together, fervently. His hands were on her hips, helping her to pick up her pace as they dry humped each other passionately. The movements were primal, instinctive. Neither of them had any control over what their bodies were doing, and when they realized what was happening, they quickly moved apart.

Bella had trouble getting up and he helped her to her feet, carefully letting his hands drop from her body instantly after she was on her feet. Her breathing was labored and he could smell the desire on her. What the fuck had they done? Up until that very moment neither of them had ever thought about the other in that kind of way, but now they did…..oh man, now they really did.

She was embarrassed at how easily her body gave in to being so close to his, but she was also incredibly excited and wanted it to happen again. She knew it would be wrong, she loved Edward after all. Edward was going to be her mate for life as soon as they got married and he turned her. She wanted to be with Edward…she knew that to be true, but she craved Emmett in a different way entirely.

She moved closer to him and he took a step backwards. She didn't understand how difficult the close proximity was for him. He could smell the result of her desire that was flowing in her pants, as well as sense her quickened heart rate and he sound of her blood was intensified for him. Normally he could tune out the noises her blood made as it passed through her veins, but in this moment he could hardly control himself from grabbing her, having his way with her while biting the crap out of her.

No, Emmett, no! He had to regain some semblance of control. That's why he found himself moving away from her quickly, despite his intense desire to move closer to her. He wanted her, that was true, but he didn't want to do something wrong. He didn't want to end up hurting her or hurting anyone that they loved.

He backed himself into a corner, and that wasn't like him. She was really getting to him and he could feel his resolve fading as she neared him. He had to do something….he was a fucking vampire after all. He had to be the one in control.

"Emmett, I…"

He raised his hand up and she stopped moving, "I'm sorry Bella." That was all he could say, the only words that would come to him. He tried to flee, to get the hell out of there, but his feet were frozen on the floor. She moved closer again and smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his chest and gave him a warm hug. Oh, how warm she really was….damn. He couldn't remember what it was like to have a warm body so close to him before. All he had to compare it to was Rosalie's hard, cold body and how it had stopped doing it for him a long time ago.

With her so close to him he got a good whiff of her and damn, she smelled so delicious. His body ached to have her in so many different ways. His nose instantly was on her neck, he could smell her natural scent mixed with the scent of her delectable blood. It sent waves of passion throughout his body and they were impossible to ignore. His mouth was at her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, "God, I never noticed how incredible you smelled before."

Her pulse rate quickened and he couldn't tell if she was scared or turned on. He wished, in that instant, that he could have Jasper's powers and it irritated him. He pulled back to look at her and the half glazed-over look in her eyes pointed him toward her being incredibly turned on. His fingers linked into her hair and she didn't resist at all as he pulled her head up toward his so that he could taste those beautiful, soft, full lips.

He stiffened and let her go immediately as he caught the scent of Jasper, before he ran into the house, with a nasty expression on his face. "Stop whatever the hell is going on in here."

Bella flinched, obviously still nervous around Jasper and he softened a bit. "You don't need to be afraid, Bella, I'm not going to bite you." He slightly smiled, 'But, I would if you asked me to.' The thought was there, and then it was gone.

Emmett looked visibly upset, "Please, nothing happened."

Jasper was immediately in his face, "You would be best to keep it that way. I could feel the desire five miles away. Keep it in your pants!" With that and one last glare for emphasis, he was out the door.

Emmett looked sick, not that it was possible, and Bella was trembling. Emmett immediately moved closer to her, trying to comfort her. "No, Bella, it's okay, nobody's going to hurt you." Oh, why couldn't he have that stupid power to just send her relaxing vibrations….oh geez just the thought of Bella and vibrations of any kind threw his mind into a whirl once again. He had to get himself under control. Before long everyone would be home and he would have Edward in his mind….not a place he wanted him to be at the moment. He never wanted Edward in his mind, but he really didn't want him there this time. What would he try to do to him? Would he fight him for this innocent accident? Surely Edward wouldn't see the innocence of the situation, but that's what it had been….right? He hadn't dry humped, sniffed and almost made out with his brother's fiancé, had he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight (darn it all), Stephenie claims it all...**

Chapter 2

Bella was lying on her bed, thinking about the events of the evening, and she couldn't believe what had happened. She had allowed herself to feel something completely forbidden for her fiancé's brother. What a whore she was!

She had been so completely stunned by the whole thing that she had excused herself and driven home, not wanting to stick around for Edward's arrival. That was stupid, now he would be suspicious of why she had left in such a hurry. Maybe she hadn't really thought that through as well as she should have.

But, how could she have stayed with Emmett's delectable body so close to her? After how they had moved together on the floor and how he had locked his fingers into her hair and almost kissed her….how could she ever expect to think of anything else? 'Poor Emmett' she thought, 'things are hard on me, but at least Edward can't read my thoughts.' How in the hell was Emmett going to be able to keep Edward out of his mind?

As soon as she thought it, she got scared. There was no way that Edward wouldn't see what happened right from Emmett. Crap! She would surely be in huge trouble. Even if she hadn't meant for it to happen, she knew that Edward would not be so forgiving.

But how could anyone deny Emmett? He was so sexy….so muscular. She wanted to lick those delicious abs of his for hours. Shit! Now she was getting horny. She hated getting horny just to never get a release and it seemed to happen quite often. Edward never wanted to let himself go and actually be intimate with her for fear that he would hurt or kill her, but she had needs. She was a woman in love and at times she got horny and wanted someone to bring her over the brink of ecstasy.

In no time at all, her hand had slipped inside her shorts and she was touching herself. She imagined that it was Emmett's hands that were touching her, exploring her cavern with expertise that only he had. Surely he would know what he was doing…he was a lot more experienced than Edward. Surely he would give her the release that she craved so badly. Her body was calling out to him, begging for him to touch her, fill her every need and give her that explosion of release that she was dying for.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she had forgotten that her window was open; an open invitation for Edward to come in. When he arrived he was confused. Was she sleeping? It seemed a bit early for that, but maybe she was just really tired. Emmett had said something about Bella having a headache and needing to go home….so maybe that was it. But, as he quietly approached her bed, his sense of smell eluded him to her predicament.

Edward thought he would erupt with passion as that glorious scent of her arousal filled his senses and screamed through his body to take her in a fit of passion. No, he couldn't do that, he couldn't allow himself to let go and hurt her the way he knew he would. That would be wrong. He never wanted to allow himself to cause her any sort of pain….even if it would be a pleasurable pain for her.

But as he approached her beautiful aching body he wanted to throw all caution to the wind and lay down his principles due to the hardened bulge in his pants. He adjusted himself, trying to find some comfort in his aching sex.

He didn't want to startle her, but he definitely wanted her to know that he was there, because it was borderline creepy for him to stand there and watch her touch herself like that without her consent. He slipped quietly onto her bed, his mouth at her ear, "Don't be afraid, and don't stop what you are doing on my account."

Her body tensed up and he could feel the fear in her blood. He ran his hands over her arm, comfortingly, "Don't stop. I was enjoying watching that." She smiled, deliciously, at him, making Edward Jr. stir once again. He mentally scolded his hard on, trying to get it to relax. He bent down and placed little kisses under her ear and along her jaw line. He could feel her body relax and open up to his touch.

She had never done this in front of him before; she usually did it in the shower, where she knew he wouldn't be watching. But, something about the whole situation really turned her on and she found the strength to keep it going, even though she was embarrassed. Her hand continued its quest, causing her to let out little moans and whimpers of excitement.

Edward smiled, having never wanted her more than he did in this moment. He reached his hand out to stroke her thigh. He knew it was a bad idea to touch her, bring her more excitement and know that he couldn't do anything to really help her out. Plus, he had to control his own crazed passions so that he wouldn't completely lose his mind and kill her.

He nuzzled her earlobe, gently, between his teeth. He could feel the moan in her body and loved that he was able to make her feel good like that. Without his knowledge, his hand traveled down her torso and landed on top of hers, stilling it as she held in her breath. What the fuck was he doing? How had he allowed himself to get into this precarious position? She moved her hand out of the way, allowing his to replace it. He wasn't sure what to do; he had never touched a woman like this before. But before he could think too much about it, his hand just started moving against her beautiful little flower of maidenhood. It was as if his hand just knew what to do without having any experience at all. That was a really good thing to know.

She lightly bucked against his hand, forcing him deeper and faster inside of her. He knew this was a bad idea. What if it made him so crazed with passion that he did something really bad? What if he hurt her without realizing it? He looked into her eyes, but they were practically rolled back into her head, so he felt confident that she wasn't in any pain at all.

In fact, pain was the complete opposite of what she was feeling in that moment. She and Edward had never done anything even close to what they were doing now and she couldn't believe it was actually happening. Even though the subject of her arousal had been his brother, it definitely enhanced it for her that Edward was touching her in such an intimate way. He was a complete natural at finger fucking; it was as if he had been doing this forever. She suspected that maybe he was a natural at everything, that wouldn't surprise her at all. When one finger wasn't enough for her growing desires, she begged him for another, "Please Edward, put another finger in."

He smiled and was all too eager to oblige. He was thrilled that he had found a way to pleasure her without having to completely let the monster in him loose. He wanted to give her this pleasure, he longed for it, and now he was able to do that. It was even better than his wildest fantasies had been.

His fingers slid in and out of her beautiful pussy with skill and precision, and he reached his thumb up to fondle the little nub of her clitoris, doubling her pleasure. Her moans and pants of pleasure increased exponentially and he longed to bury his hard dick inside of the cavern that his fingers were stimulating. He couldn't wait for the day when they could feel this pleasure together and reach the pinnacle of intimacy in each other's arms.

His cock was practically burning as it begged to be released from its prison inside his pants. He wanted to touch it, to stroke it, to feel the release that would soon erupt through Bella's body. He wanted to slide himself in there; he wanted it so bad he could practically taste it. He heard that it was even more intense for vampires to have sex and his head couldn't wrap around how amazing it would truly be. He felt Bella's walls constricting against his hand and knew that it would not be much longer. Maybe he would be able to slide his cock in there for just long enough to make her cum. Maybe that would be enough, just to get a taste of how it would feel when they were able to really do it.

As soon as he thought it, he pushed it aside. There was no way that once he got himself in there that he would be able to stop until he was finished. There would be no going back once he had started and he couldn't allow himself to hurt her….that was it, the decision had been made, it was definitely not going to happen. But, she then did something that completely stunned him. Her back arched and she was right on the brink and she reached her hand over and placed it over his erection. She let her hand slide up and down his pants, feeling the hardness beneath her fingers.

He almost came as soon as she touched him, but he couldn't allow himself to do that. He couldn't let loose his release and not be in control of the situation. He knew he would hurt her if she continued to touch him this way. He stiffened and stopped his massaging, and he could feel the disappointment in her body before he even looked into her eyes.

He felt really badly, "Why don't you just finish yourself off? I'm afraid that I will hurt you and I cannot allow that to happen."

She sighed, exasperated. How could he do that to her? How could he bring her right to the edge and then abandon her? She was filled with a mix of emotions….anger, frustration and rejection to name a few. This was Edwards M.O. right here….get her hot and bothered and then chicken out. How many times had he done things like that in the past? It had happened too many times to count. But, never had things gotten this far before. She thought they were making real progress in their relationship, but apparently not.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she knew she'd never be able to continue her masturbation. She knew that her own fingers wouldn't do as much for her as Edward's had done and it was just a complete letdown. He was looking at her expectantly, but she looked away, too upset to meet his gaze.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

She turned to him then, fire in her eyes, "You bring me right up to the point of cumming and then you stop and wonder what's wrong?"

He reacted as though he had been stung, "I was about to lose control, I couldn't allow myself to hurt you. I love you too much for that."

She sat up and glared at him, "I would like you to leave."

He opened his mouth to protest and she held up her hand. "Don't bother. I don't want to see you right now, so please leave."

He swallowed hard, fighting back tears that he couldn't shed, but slid from her bed. He slunk to the window and jumped out, leaving Bella with nothing but loneliness and the breeze that his exit had sent into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**And....just like last time....I own nothing and SMeyer owns all...**

Chapter 3

Bella awoke the next day, just as frustrated as she had been when she finally got to sleep. She had felt as though rest would never come as she cried and cried, against her pillow. She knew it was stupid to let something so silly affect her so much, but it had felt so cruel and heartless to her when it happened.

She felt as though she would always be frustrated. Even after he married her he probably wouldn't have sex with her until she was changed….and when would that be? Would Edward find more ways to postpone it? Would she ever get the two things she wanted the most in the world? Why did everything always seem to be working against her?

She groaned and rolled out of bed, feeling so alone, and hopped into the shower. Ordinarily when she was sexually frustrated she would use the sprayer to shoot warm water on her sex and it would stimulate her to orgasm, but today she just didn't have it in her to do it. The thought of partaking in such a sacred thing, alone, suddenly seemed so foolish and uneventful.

She was supposed to hang out with Edward again that day, but she wasn't really in the mood for it. Maybe he would somehow redeem himself. Oh sure, he'd probably feel bad and offer to buy her a car or something….as if a shiny piece of overpriced metal could really compensate for romantic intimacy. "Fucking asshole!" She was aggravated at him, but that didn't really make him an asshole. In fact, he was actually a really sweet guy most of the time. Sure, he sometimes let his moodiness get the best of him, but nobody could be perfect all the time.

And if nothing else, at least they took a step forward in the relationship. That was encouraging. Also, spending the day with Edward meant that she got to see sexy Emmett again. A smile formed on her lips and she couldn't resist thinking about those chiseled abs and rock hard pecks. Rock hard….hmmm. That was such a pleasant thought. And, he had been pretty rock hard when she had dry humped him. That was wicked hot; she was finding herself growing wetter and wetter by the second. Damn….maybe she should have masturbated after all.

An hour later, after she had dressed and eaten breakfast, she was at the Cullen's house once again. She seemed to spend more time there than in her own home….Charlie's home. That was probably because Charlie was never there and there was never anything to do there. And, she loved her favorite vampire coven just like they were her own flesh and blood.

When she walked in the door, she saw her beloved vamps and gave them all friendly smiles and waves. Emmett shifted uncomfortably on the couch, but tried to give her a warm smile. Jasper seemed to take notice of something, but didn't say anything.

"Good morning, Bella." Esme said, offering her a seat on the couch. The only open spot was on the end, next to Emmett. She caught his gaze and they both knew that things were a bit awkward, so she refrained from sitting down. "Oh no, it's alright, someone else can sit there. I don't need to sit."

Carlisle smiled at her warmly, "Nonsense, the rest of us don't get tired." She smiled back at the good doctor and flashed Emmett an apologetic smile as she sat down on the couch, beside him. Edward came over and sat on the armrest, beside her. She could sense the stiffness in Emmett's body as his big, masculine arms were just inches from her body.

Jasper was very uncomfortable, silently adjusting his collar. He glared at Emmett and Bella, knowing full well why they were so awkward and uncomfortable near each other. Edward looked over at Emmett and glared, and Emmett looked back at him. Emmett sent him a big smile and Edward sighed. Clearly Edward had heard something in Emmett's thoughts that he didn't like.

"So, what shall we do today?" Alice asked, perky as ever.

"I was planning on taking Bella to the museum." Edward said, lightly caressing the waves in Bella's hair.

She looked up at him and smiled. She loved things like that. She was a sucker for art, classical music and history. "I would love to."

Emmett wrinkled up his nose, "Wouldn't you rather go watch us play some football?" He gave Bella one of those irresistible half smiles that made her heart flutter and moisture pool between her thighs.

There wasn't much more in the world that Bella would want to do than sit and watch that man run around, play with his crotch, all the while wearing tights. But, as appealing as the idea was, she wanted to please Edward. The last thing she wanted to do was give him reasons to be suspicious and never let them be alone again. No, if Emmett had somehow managed to keep the events of the previous day out of his mind then she would not spoil his secret. She smiled at him and shook her head, "Nah, I'll go with Edward to the museum and then maybe later on we can play some video games."

Emmett smiled back at her, very warm and friendly, "Okay, that sounds like a good compromise."

Edward nodded, "That it does. Let's go, Bella." Clearly Edward was in a hurry, but she didn't want to think about why that might be. She hoped he just was anxious to be alone with her again. Maybe they would be able to solve everything that had happened the night before.

The car ride to the museum went fairly normally. She held his hand and they talked about vampire stuff, Charlie and their future wedding plans. The only trace of anything unusual was in the underlying mood of their chat. Normally they would be lively, smiling and happy…but today they were pleasant and friendly…but not much like lovers. It was obvious to both of them that what had happened the night before was affecting their relationship, and how could it not? She had felt let down and rejected…once again.

Logically it made sense to her…of course he didn't want to put himself in a position to hurt her, but if he couldn't handle it then maybe he shouldn't have started something that he couldn't finish. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. 'I bet Emmett wouldn't have stopped.' Shit….she really shouldn't have thought that. Oh well, it was a good thing that Edward couldn't read her mind; very convenient.

They had a nice time at the museum, like they always did, but something really seemed to be lacking. Oh yeah…a spark. She was very irritated with him but yet she didn't feel as though she could tell him. Yeah…that didn't seem very healthy to her at all. Why was she so afraid of upsetting him? If he loved her then wouldn't he be understanding of her feelings and her needs? "Edward, can we talk?"

He turned to her, as they were getting back into the Volvo. "Sure, love, you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm upset about last night." There, she said it; time to hear the excuses once again.

Edward frowned, "Bella, I love you; you know that, don't you?"

She nodded, of course she knew that. If he didn't love her he would have eaten her by now….and not in the kinky way that she wanted him to eat her.

"Well, I could never forgive myself if I did something to hurt you. I was feeling out of control with the situation and I didn't know if I could handle myself." It all seemed perfectly reasonable, but it still pissed her off to no end.

"But, why start something that you know you can't finish; especially when you know it will upset me?"

He hung his head, "I thought that maybe I could do that for you. I want to be able to do things like that, Bella. I want to share that intimacy with you, but unfortunately we are kind of in a difficult situation."

She folded her arms and glared at him, "So turn me."

"I will, after we are married."

Her nostrils flared, "And when will that be exactly? When are you planning to marry me and turn me? And, once I marry you then my end of the bargain is fulfilled, what will happen then? Will you turn me right away or will you make me wait even longer? Why do I never seem to get any choice in the matter?" She was rambling, but she didn't care.

He sighed, "Maybe because I really want to make sure that this is what you want."

"I want to be with you, Edward, forever." She looked at him, her devotion clearly evident on her face, "I want to spend every moment of everyday for the rest of eternity by your side. I can't do that if I get old and die. You know that; we've been over this a billion times."

He groaned, it was the same thing every day. Bella was just so afraid of aging that he feared that was her only reason for signing up for this lifestyle. Nobody had ever willingly chosen to be a vampire….and it made him think that something must be wrong with her to pick this life. "Bella, nobody has ever chosen to be a vampire."

She sighed, not this again…"So what? Maybe I'm not like everyone else." That was the understatement of the millennium. She was, quite possibly, the craziest person who had ever walked the earth. She hung with vampires and werewolves and didn't find anything insane about any of it. Most people would have fled for the hills a long time ago.

"Bella..." his voice trailed off.

She glared at him, "Take me home."

"Okay, that's what I was planning to do. Probably after you get back there and you play some games with Emmett you will feel better."

Yeah, maybe if they were playing games that didn't involve remote controls and an x-box…but she wasn't supposed to think about those kinds of games. "No, I want you to take me home, to my house."

He was stunned and upset. Why did it seem like she always wanted to be away from him lately? "Bella, please, I'm sorry that I upset you. Don't go home, I love spending time with you."

"And I love spending time with you too, but this is more than just a play date for me Edward, I'm looking for this to last forever. We need to get this straight once and for all." She was fuming and she didn't care that he could break her into a thousand pieces with his pinky finger if he wanted to, she was steaming mad. "I am not going to be able to be with you forever if I get old and die! If I marry you….you will turn me…I will see to that. Or we will not be married. Those are your options, now take me home!" There was no talking sense into her when she got like this. He grumbled to himself but turned around and drove her home, just like she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think everyone knows that I don't own Twilight...but I don't  
**

Chapter 4

Bella was steaming mad and sulking in her room at Charlie's, feeling sorry for herself. She hated when her and Edward fought, but she felt she was very justified this time. He was really pissing her off. Why the fuck did he always feel this ridiculous need to control her and everything around her? Why couldn't he ever just let loose once in a while?

She lay in her bed, the blankets over her head, throwing herself a pity party. Sometimes it felt good to be a teenager and not have to act like a mature adult. Sometimes being grown up was a big pain in the ass. Why did she have to be cursed with an old soul anyway? What if she just wanted to feel young and carefree….the way she never had?

"You in here, Debby Downer?" At the sound of his voice, she instantly grew wet and excited. Emmett? Emmett was here, in her bedroom? Was she dreaming?

She threw the covers off her head and sat up, her hair sticking up in every which way, making Emmett chuckle. "Yeah, it's me Bella, nice hair." He moved closer and sat down on the edge of her bed, "Is that your emo look?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, it's my I just had a fight with Edward look."

He nodded, "I know, that's why I'm here."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Well, I couldn't stand the thought of me being partially responsible for this fight, you know? I had to see if you were alright. They believed that I was just coming over to cheer you up by playing some games with you." He held up his PS3 and smiled, "I had to bring the game system."

She laughed; there was just something so refreshing about this guy. He made her laugh and feel less like the world was ripping apart at the seams. Was it possible that he was making her feel things that Edward couldn't? "Thanks Em."

"That's okay; you know I never leave home without my pals." He joked, picking on the way Rosalie was always accusing him of confusing his video games with actual friends.

She laughed, "So I've heard." She reached her hand out to touch his arm and she felt a tingly feeling, "My fight with Edward had nothing to do with what happened."

He relaxed a little bit, happy for that revelation, "Okay, so what was it about, if you don't mind me asking?"

She flashed him an uncomfortable look, "Sex. And him turning me."

His eyebrows raised, "Ah. He's still sticking to that no sex before immortality thing, then?"

She sighed, "Yeah and right now he isn't acting like he really wants to give me that either. I guess he was trying to trap me into a marriage for nothing. That seems rather selfish if you ask me."

He nodded, "I agree with you, but you have got to understand how much he struggles with that. He really doesn't want to do something to you that can't be reversed. I mean, turning you is just about the most final thing that can be done to a person. There is really no going back. Sex is nothing in comparison to the magnitude of that, but obviously he has his reasons for not fulfilling your needs." His voice got rather husky as he was talking about her desires. He so desperately wanted to fulfill them….he longed for it! His mouth watered at the thought of having her legs wrapped around his neck and his tongue inside her, tasting her.

She couldn't stand how incredibly hot it was to be so close to him, alone. She wanted to reach out and stroke his package through his pants, but she was not one to be so bold and didn't know how it would be received.

His mouth studied hers, trying to memorize the little pouts that formed on her lips when she was concentrating or when she was upset. Hmm….her lips looked so warm and inviting. Oh God, he thought he might jizz in his pants. That was not cool, not cool at all.

"I gotta know something."

He swallowed, what in the hell was she going to ask him? Would he be prepared for whatever it was that she wanted to know? "Okay."

"How in the hell did you keep that stuff from Edward?"

He smiled, "Well, it wasn't easy, but I continued to remind myself that nothing actually happened, so there wasn't anything to be guilty about."

She nodded, "Right."

He reached out to play with a tendril of her hair, "Not that I didn't want there to be something to be guilty of."

She must be delirious. Did he just say what she thought he said? She gasped and practically choked on air. That was really smooth, Bella! Nobody was quite as fabulous at being stealth as she was. Oh brother!

Her throat was dry, oh so dry…but inside her underwear….it was not dry. Her body longed for him in a way that it had never longed for Edward. That was very bad, she knew it was. But, despite the badness of it, it was oh so good.

"So, what was it that sparked your most current sex fight with Eddie boy?"

Her cheeks turned pink, one of the many things he loved about her, and she looked down at her hands, embarrassed. "He walked in on me….ugh…taking care of some business."

Emmett practically choked at the thought of seeing her in that manner. Dear Lord, what he wouldn't give to trade places with his stupid bastard brother and do her right. "Oh yeah? Then what happened?"

"He started to help me and then when I got close he stopped."

"That asshole never did have any experience with women."

She cringed, "Apparently he felt he was losing control over himself and had to stop."

He shook his head, visibly ashamed for his brother, "Poor guy, I feel sorry for him."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "You feel sorry for _him_? What about me?"

He forced his laughter inside, trying not to give her the wrong impression by his pity. "No, I feel sorry for you too, of course, but damn….he really messed up."

She made a face, "Yeah, he did. He's always doing shit like that to me…getting me going and then leaving me hanging. It's getting really old."

His hands were in her hair, calming her stressed out nerves, "Relax Bella, you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Everything is going to be just fine."

"Do you have any idea how frustrated I am right now?"

He smirked; he bet he knew. He was pretty damn sexually frustrated at the moment himself. "Hmm, why don't you tell me about it?"

She blushed again, making his dick harden even more, "Well, It's just so hard to constantly get excited, just to never get the release…you know?"

"You've never had an orgasm?" He asked, his body reacting to their conversation. Without even realizing what he was doing, his hands were on her body, playing with her ears, running up and down her legs and even fondling her breasts.

She moaned, feeling more moisture pooling at her center, "Well, sometimes I get myself off when I can't hold off any longer. But, as far as having someone else…." Her voice trailed off and she was silenced by Emmett's mouth on hers in a passionate frenzy. Her hands went up to run through his curls, as his roamed her body.

He groaned, pulling back to whisper in her ear, "Why don't you let me help you out with that? I can finish what that moron started."

Part of her wanted to defend Edward and slap his brother for being so heartless to the situation, but a bigger part of her wanted nothing but for him to do just that. She longed for him to find her pleasure centers and draw out her orgasms with his big, wicked fingers. "Touch me, Emmett."

He needed no more incentive. He slipped off her pants, throwing them to the floor. His mouth watered instantly as he came face to face with her gorgeous, naked, tight, little pussy. Oh, how he wanted that gripping tightly onto his hard dick. He groaned before he even laid a hand on her, lost in his own fantasy. His hand slipped out to gently rub at the sensitive folds. He could feel her tremors and could hardly control himself. He slid her tank top up over her bra-less tits and bent his head down to take each nipple into his mouth and roll it around his teeth and tongue. She practically screamed out in pleasure, making him stifle it with his mouth. He didn't want Charlie to hear and come upstairs to find them in this precarious position.

Her hand went out to massage his cock and, unlike Edward, he didn't stop touching her. If anything, he worked her with more fervor. He slowly slid a finger into her welcome hole, incredibly surprised by how much moisture was already there. God, she was so fucking sexy, it made him nuts.

His head was by her ear as he whispered dirty things in it, relaxing her and driving her over the edge. He removed the finger from her pussy and brought it up to her mouth so that she could taste herself on it. She sucked his finger, mimicking the way she would (hopefully) suck a cock. His erection burned at the thought of her hot little mouth being wrapped around it as her hand slid up and down the base.

Even without her hand rubbing him he would have came in his pants, but with her hand on him, he didn't stand a chance. He let loose an orgasm, grunting like a madman, as his seed filled his pants. She looked down and licked her lips, wanting a little taste of his sweetness.

"Can I taste it?"

Oh God, he almost came again. She wanted to taste his cum? This girl was a freak….Edward was so stupid to have kept her sheltered from this for so long. With vampire speed he unzipped his pants and slid his messy cock from his pants, exposing it for her. Her eyes lit up; that was the fucking biggest cock she had ever laid eyes on. Oh what she longed to do with that thing…..

She dropped her head down to take it into her mouth, feeling the sticky, milky cream swirling around in her hot mouth. He couldn't take it, he felt as though he might cum again right away. His hands linked through her hair as he pushed her head further down his cock. He had to be careful, he didn't want to hurt her or anything, but it felt fucking great. She took him like a champ, as if she had been practicing for a good many years. He had only intended for her to suck for a few minutes, but she didn't want to stop. She sucked and sucked until he was rock hard again and ready to blow another load. This time she wanted him to cum in her mouth….she loved the thought of that.

His moans grew in intensity and she knew he was close. He gripped her hair tightly and spanked at her ass a couple of times, while moaning her name over and over again. His seed poured out of his cock and into her awaiting mouth, and she didn't think it was ever going to stop. Her entire mouth was full of cum and cock and just when she thought her cheeks would explode, he was finished and his cock slipped from her mouth. She allowed his sex cream to roll around on her tongue for a few minutes, before it slid out of her mouth and down her chin.

"Oh my God, Bella, that was so fucking incredible!"

She smiled, contentedly, "And you didn't kill me, imagine that."

He laughed, "Well, I'm not done yet. It's your turn, baby." He slid his finger back into her dripping hole and gently finger-fucked her as she moaned and trembled in his arms. She bit down on his bicep, running her fingernails up and down his back.

"Yeah, that's daddy's bad girl." He told her, while he picked up the pace. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she screamed out for more. He slid in another finger and she didn't seem to hardly even notice, she just picked up the pace of her bucking and bit down on his shoulder. "Yeah, cum for me, bad girl." He growled, right by her ear, making her even crazier than she had previously been. Finally, after what seemed like ages of trying on her part, she felt her release hit her hard. She arched her back and held onto him as she screamed out his name and let out an intense sob of pleasure.

Her body shook with aftershocks. It had been so much better than she could have ever dreamed it. She wanted more and more of him, but her poor little body just couldn't handle it. She collapsed into his arms and he held her close, rubbing her back gently. "I have no idea how I'm going to keep all of this out of Edward's mind, but I am going to do my best. I should probably rip my own arm off and focus on that for a while instead."

She smiled, "It makes me all that much happier that he can't read my thoughts. Because, there is no way I can stop my mind from thinking about you."

He bent down and placed a romantic kiss on her lips. "I hear you, baby."

Baby….that was the second time he had called her that. The first time was during the throws of passion and she thought that he probably hadn't meant it, but clearly he did. She felt a tingle in her center at just that one simple word. What the hell was that all about?

She didn't have time to analyze it anymore, she could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier as she began to fall into a deep slumber. Emmett quickly dressed her and then got back in to wrap an arm securely around her, intending to stay with her until she fell asleep. He bent down and placed light, little soft kisses on her closed eyelids, sending her merrily into dreamland, with a contented smile on her face for the first time in the longest time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still own nothing, but it would be really cool if I did...**

Chapter 5

When Bella awoke it took her a few minutes to process the previous night's events. She knew she felt something different, but what had happened. Then it all came flooding back to her and her eyes popped open wide and she jumped up, quickly looking to see if he was still there. He wasn't, but the window was open, letting in a small breeze. She slipped her legs around the side of the bed and slid out, instantly feeling cool air through the thin fabric of her pajamas. She went to the window and shut it, thinking she saw something move in the trees. She shook that out of her head, she didn't want to think about who would be watching her. She hoped it was just Emmett, because that would be sexy.

Wow….had they really done the things she thought they had done? That hardly seemed plausible, but she could still smell him on herself and feel his cold hands on her body. Something had definitely happened….that was for sure. And she knew one thing for certain…she wanted it to happen again!

She slipped into the shower and shivered into the heat of the water as it cascaded down her back. It was such a stark contrast to Emmett's touch that it almost felt unwelcome. Baby…he had called her baby…twice. That had been one of the highlights of the evening for her, the other being having his thick fingers deep inside of her. Yes, that had definitely been the highlight of the evening. Somehow Emmett had managed to give her the pleasure and release that she had so craved (and she had been able to return it) without him snapping and killing her. Well, that was a relief. Too bad Edward didn't have the same restraint.

No, it couldn't have been as good with Edward. He was way too reserved to ever really let go. She was sure that Emmett was keeping himself in check as well, but he was able to get into it much better than Edward. It was hard to imagine that it could be any better with Edward, love or no love.

Her body was still on fire, wanting him with a sense of urgency that she had never experienced before, but he wasn't there. Ordinarily when she was this out of control she would do it herself, but this time it just seemed anticlimactic. After what had happened the previous night, there was nothing that she could do that could compare. It was hot and exciting, but also kind of sucked in a huge way.

As she was changing, Edward called. "Hi love." He said to her.

She felt guilty, "Hey Edward."

"I'm sorry about last night." She froze in place for a minute, wondering what he was referring to….and then she remembered the fight they had on the way back from the museum.

"Yeah, me too." She was referring to her steamy hour with Emmett, but he didn't need to know that. She intended to keep that to herself for as long as she possibly could.

"Do you want to come over?"

She smiled to herself; of course she wanted to come over. She wanted anything that would get her close to Emmett. "Sure. I just need to finish getting ready."

Edward smiled, feeling better about their relationship, "Alright, I will be there in a half hour, is that alright?"

She nodded, "Yes." It would give her enough time to change her bed sheets so that she could get rid of Emmett's scent. It pained her to do it, but it was something that had to be done. She hung up with Edward, ran her hands through her hair, trying to give her hair that wave that she liked, then she stripped the bed and began making it with clean sheets.

A half hour later she was at the Cullen's house. She walked in to find that only Esme, Rosalie and Alice were home. Interesting…where were the men? She turned to Edward, "Where are the guys?"

He frowned, "They had to go to the treaty line to meet with the wolves."

She raised her eyebrows. The wolves huh….she hadn't seen them in a while. Not since she had officially broken Jacob's heart and agreed to marry Edward. What in the hell were they meeting up for?

As if Edward could read her mind after all he answered, "Alice saw the Volturi coming for a visit sometime in the upcoming weeks."

Bella shivered, she had not enjoyed her previous encounter with them, and she was sure that she wouldn't enjoy the next one. If she even lived through it. "What will happen? Won't they be upset that I haven't been turned?"

Edward nodded gravely, "Yes, that's why they are meeting with the wolves. If we decide we need to turn you before they get here then we need the agreement that we won't be breaking the treaty. Also, if they come and you are still human and they want wish to kill you then there will be a battle and it will be one that we cannot win, without the help of the pack anyway."

She didn't like the feeling she was getting. This really bit the big one. Here, she had been so excited about what had happened and then she had to deal with this crap again. "So, I guess that just means that you will have to turn me right away."

He frowned, "We have to settle this all first. We do not want to break the treaty."

"Oh please, don't I get a say in any of this?" She was furious, again, how many times were the others going to make these big decisions for her? "It will not be breaking the treaty if I do this willingly."

"Yes it will."

"Well, then you can fight them and they will lose."

Edward folded his arms and glared at her as if she had grown a second head. "You would be willing to put Jacob's life on the line for this?"

She swallowed hard, why had he put it that way? Why did he always have to go and bring down the room? Of course she didn't want to bring Jacob into this, especially considering his feelings on the matter. But, she knew that if they turned her he would be right there, trying to fight them. Crap! So many people wanted to prevent her from making her own choices….why did things always have a way of raining on her parade?

She sighed, "This is ridiculous! If I want to be turned then the wolves should just accept it and realize that the treaty hasn't been broken."

"Well, you know it isn't that simple, Bella. These people love you…some more than others." Edward grumbled at the thought of Jacob's feelings for his fiancé. It was rather sickening to him if he really thought about it. I mean the kid really thought she would want to be with a werewolf who smelled like a wet dog. That was just plain nasty.

Bella groaned, "Edward, we've been over this a hundred times. Jacob isn't right for me and he isn't want I want." 'No, your brother is who I want.' Who said that? What?

"Stupid werewolves!" Emmett spat, as he walked through the door. He looked up, as he walked in, to see Bella sitting there undressing him with his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and adjusted the bulge in his pants. It sure didn't take much around her. He took in her soft, full lips that had been wrapped around him the night before and those perky breasts that he had suckled. Oh God….top that off with the adorable blush in her cheeks and….oh God, she was the devil!

Edward, apparently oblivious to his thoughts for some unknown reason, stared at him expectantly, "What happened?"

"Where's Jasper and Carlisle?" Alice asked concerned.

Emmett held up his hand to stop them and they did. "They said that they will not allow us to turn her without a fight." Emmett's eyes met Bella again and that painfully incredible lust feeling engulfed him once again.

Bella jumped up as his words sparked understanding in her mind, "Stupid werewolves! What the hell?" She started walking towards the door and Edward caught her arm, pulling her back.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk some sense into them. Maybe if I can just talk to Jake…"

Edward frowned, "No, I don't think that is a good idea."

Bella wrinkled up her forehead, "I need to make him understand. Trust me, he won't touch me, he knows better than that now." She looked toward Emmett again, "Where are they now?"

"They are still at the clearing with Jasper and Carlisle. I didn't want to stay and listen to it anymore. Jacob booked it pretty quickly so I don't know where he is."

She groaned, she was going to have to chase down a werewolf and he could be anywhere. What the fuck? She quickly left the house and Edward standing there, bewildered. He quickly caught up to her though, and grabbed onto her arm. "No, Bella, I can't let you go."

She tried to pull her arm from his grasp. "Edward let go of me! Nothing is going to happen. I am just going to talk some sense into him."

"What if he gets mad and attacks you?"

She folded her arms, "He won't." She moved toward the car again, "Besides, you can't cross the line anyway, so what is the point in you going with me?"

"Just so the asshole will know that you belong to me."

She raised her eyebrow. She didn't know about all that possessiveness…that was a bit unattractive. "He's not an asshole."

Edward frowned again. He hated when she defended that child. He hated the thoughts that Jacob always had going through his mind….so vulgar. And, he definitely did it on purpose, just because he knew that Edward could read those thoughts. That was extremely infuriating and childish. No, this little wolf boy did not deserve to even touch a hair on his woman's head, let alone think he was good enough to have her.

She gave him one last confident look, hopped into his car and drove away. The fact that she was driving his Volvo meant that she would have to be back; a thought that made him feel a bit better.

She pulled up in front of Jake's house and hopped out of the car. She went up to knock on the door and Billy answered it, a look of surprise on his face. Jacob and Bella had not spoken since she kicked him to the curb. She was instantly brought back to that night when she had come to this very house to his bedside, after he had been mangled in that battle against the newborns. He had been so badly injured and she had lay beside him and cried with him as she told him that she was picking Edward. It was a hard decision, especially considering what kind of state he was in, but it had to be done.

It was awfully weird to be standing in this house again, knowing that she was not really very welcomed. Billy called out to Jake that he had a visitor and he came to meet her, a lot of complete shock on his face. "Bella?"

She did her best to smile as warmly as she possibly could. "Hi Jake."

He stood and stared at her for a couple seconds and then he nodded, "Are you here because of the stupid little meeting we had?"

She folded her arms and nodded, "Yes, I came to reason with you."

Billy smiled at her and wheeled himself out of the room, giving them their privacy. As soon as he was gone, Jacob turned back to her, "You came to reason with me? I thought I was being plenty reasonable."

She sighed, "I know you're upset with me and that's fine, I think you have every right to be, but don't take that out on my family. This is my choice and they shouldn't be persecuted for it."

"Fine, after you are turned we will fight you too, does that make you feel better?"

She groaned, "No, Jake, it doesn't." She took a step towards him and he didn't move a muscle. "Jake, you know I want this, really badly. I haven't ever wanted anything as much as I want this. And, since I'm choosing it and its not being chosen for me, then why can't you be understanding and let them bypass the treaty on this one?"

"Because you are still human and we have to protect you. Besides, the world doesn't need any more bloodsuckers."

That did it; she had finally heard enough. "Jacob Black, you release them from this treaty as far as I am concerned or if you don't the first person I will drain when I am turned is you." With that, she spun on her heel and left; leaving him with a completely shocked expression on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, but I do own my own ideas**

Chapter 6

Bella drove back to the Cullen house in a blind rage. How could Jacob really be so completely infuriating? Was it entirely necessary to hold a grudge against an entire race of immortals just because one beat him out for the girl he wanted?

When she pulled back into their long drive, she barely noticed Edward standing there, with his arms folded against his chest. She jumped out of the car and held up her hand, "Don't bother with the I-told-you-so's."

Part of him wanted to laugh at her. She always looked so damn cute when she was angry. However, given the state of their relationship he thought better of the idea and forced a frown on his face. "I take it he didn't warm up to you?"

She sighed, "I don't think he will be much of a problem though. I did threaten to drain him when I am turned."

Edward raised his eyebrows and then he smiled, "His dog smell will be completely unappealing once you've been turned."

She tossed him his keys and moved toward the front door, passing Edward in the process. He was instantly at her side….stupid vampire speed! "I don't care, I will do it anyway."

Edward laughed, "I would have loved to have seen his face."

She glared at him, "This is not something that I enjoy, Edward. I do not like having to hurt people that I care about, okay?" Why couldn't Edward understand that Jake had been someone who had really meant something to her for a long time….someone who still meant a lot to her? Just because she was mad at him and taking out her frustrations on him didn't mean she didn't still love and care for him.

He stopped smiling instantly, "Bella, love, what has got you so upset?"

She stopped, turning to look at him, "I just can't stand never having any control over anything. I am this girl who always manages to find trouble, even when she isn't looking for it. I have gotten myself tangled up with vampires and werewolves and I am merely human. I have lived through it this long and have seen what my options are. I have made a choice for myself, but nobody will let me have what I want. Even you, who is supposed to be my mate, won't allow me to have what I so badly desire. How can we truly be together if you don't change me?"

Edward was ready to speak and then he stopped talking. Bella raised her eyebrows, "The answer is that we can't and you know that. You had no intention of really even letting me be your mate from the beginning. Sure, you claim to love me and want me and all that bullshit, but you tried so hard to get me to hate you, to run away and gain a sense of self-preservation. And all the while you played all bi-polar on me you were entrancing me and bringing me in. You have been dazzling me and playing me like a fucking violin! You never wanted to turn me so you came up with this ridiculous farce about wanting to marry me, knowing full well that I never wanted to get married. You didn't count on me going along with it….of course you wouldn't have expected that. But, of course you have always underestimated me, Edward. You never give me any credit for the things I can do, and it makes me insane!"

He stood there, open-mouthed and completely shocked, not able to find words. Had he done this? Had he been toying with her all along? Had he tried to make her leave him so many times, tricked her and yet fought against another man who had wanted her so that he could keep her for himself? Was he that messed up, really?

She opened the door of the mansion and walked in, plopping down on the couch, beside Alice. Edward got a grip on himself and ran in the house after her. "Bella, come on, you know I am not those things you are saying about me."

She stood up and looked him right in the eye, folding her arms against her chest, "Okay then, please tell me when you are actually planning to turn me so that we can truly be together forever?"

He glared at her, not knowing what to say. Alice stood up, her hands on her head, "Stop it, both of you. This constant future changing is giving me a damn headache." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to glare at Emmett, "And you…..what have you done?"

Bella and Emmett both looked at each other in horror. What the hell had Alice seen in her mind? "I will undo this!" Alice yelled, looking back and forth between them, "This is wrong!" Jasper was at her side, instantly, taking her into his arms and holding her trembling body close in his arms as she cried against his chest.

Bella's head felt funny. She felt as though she was inside a tunnel….a tunnel that was spinning. Things weren't making much sense, and she could feel herself slipping, slipping. She fainted and her body began to fall to the floor, but before she could be injured a strong pair or arms caught her.

When Bella opened her eyes, she was laying in a bed. It was her bed…at home. She was in her bed at Charlie's. What the hell had happened to her? She tried to sit up, but her head still felt kind of weird.

"Be careful, Bella. Carlisle said you would want to take it easy for a while." Emmett's beautiful voice told her.

"Emmett?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"I'm right here, Bella."

"What happened?"

He moved to her side, sitting down beside her on the bed. "I don't know; you just passed out. Carlisle thinks it was due to a lot of stress."

She shook her head, causing a dull ache, and making her close her eyes, instinctively. "No, I mean, what happened with Alice? What the hell did she see?"

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that he had his eyes shut. "She must have seen that I had decided to turn you myself."

A surprised look formed on Bella's face. "What? Really? But, wouldn't that have meant…"

"That you would belong to me." He ran his hands over her hair, gently and possessively.

Bella gasped, swallowing hard, "What about Rosalie?"

"Yeah, I don't know how it all would have worked out. Clearly Alice saw something that she didn't like."

"What did Edward say?"

Emmett shook his head, "He hasn't said anything, which is weird."

Bella nodded, "Yeah." She sat up slowly, taking in Emmett's appearance. He looked disheveled, anguished. He must have really been worried about her and about the feelings that they were both trying to suppress.

She reached out to run her hands through his curls. "I want you."

He groaned inwardly, "I want you too, more than you know."

She smiled sweetly, "This is a problem, isn't it?"

He nodded, deliberately, "Yes, a very big one in fact."

Neither of them knew what to say. They both sat there, looking into each other's eyes. Bella was afraid of Edward's temper. He would most certainly want to claim what he felt was rightfully his, even if he didn't feel the need to turn her and make her his mate. "Edward pisses me off." She hadn't meant to say it, but it was out, regardless.

He raised his eyebrow at her, "I think that was obvious from the way you were screaming at him."

She smiled, "He was never planning to turn me and the whole wedding thing was a rouse. How could I ever want to be with someone like that? He toyed with my affections for him and made me agree to something that I didn't want just so that I could be with him forever."

He twirled her hair around her fingers, "No Bella, it was never him that you wanted. It was the immortality."

She didn't respond, she just stared off into the air, thinking about what he had just said. Maybe Emmett was right, maybe the whole thing hadn't been about her love for Edward at all. He had something that she wanted and she knew that he was the perfect one to give her what she wanted….well, up until now. Now she had an even better specimen; one who would actually go through with it and one she actually could see herself happy with. She could laugh with Emmett, she could let loose with him and feel truly human. It was remarkable to her that a vampire was the only one who made her feel alive.

If she could feel this alive for the rest of eternity she was very ready. Even if she wasn't actually alive, and her heart was no longer beating, it would be fine. Life was about the moments, wasn't it? It was about making the most of the time you were given, right? If she could truly do that with Emmett by her side then that had to mean something…surely it did.

As if he could read what she was thinking, he pulled her to him, crushing her breasts against his rock hard chest. She suspected that his glorious chest would have been rock hard whether he was a vampire or not. He held her tightly in his arms, caressing her, running his hands trough her hair. His mouth was at her earlobes, sucking and nibbling on them, causing her to let out little whimpers of bliss. "That's right, baby, moan for your daddy."

God, he really did something to her when he talked like that. There was a definitely dirty, kinky vibe to it, but also filled with gentle undertones. His mouth seemed almost warm to her, despite his lack of circulation. Her lips parted and welcomed his expert tongue into it, letting it caress and stimulate her own tongue.

He loved how warm her body was against him, it made it incredible. Oh, how he wished he could be human with her, to feel his palms sweat and his heart pound out of his chest. But even though he knew he wasn't human, something about being with her made him feel more connected to humanity. It was almost as though he was able to channel his former self when he was with her. There was something so powerful in her embrace and he felt it ring through his entire being.

Surely Rosalie would not hand him over to Bella willingly. He didn't know if he even wanted her to. Rosalie and Bella were two completely different creatures, and mortal vs. immortal didn't have much to do with it. Bella was gentle, passionate and romantic. Bella could make him smile just by looking at him and she made him feel like a kid again. Rosalie was extremely different; she was fiery, seductive and sensual. Rose was a temptress and way too much for one man to handle. He could never understand how she ended up being his mate, because they just seemed so different. Sure, he had the classic football player look about him and she had the head cheerleader bitchiness down pat, but underneath it all they were two very different animals. With Emmett what you saw was what you got. Rosalie was a lot more dangerous and he feared for Bella's life. This whole thing had put Bella into a precarious position and he felt really bad about that.

"What's the matter?" She asked him, looking into his eyes, after he had stopped responding her to body.

"I was just thinking; that's all." He smiled at her, trying to be reassuring.

"Do you regret all of this?" She didn't know why but she felt a strange nagging in her heart. She was terrified that he would say that he had regretted it and she would know that he did not feel for her the way she felt for him.

"No, of course not, it's just that I am afraid of what will happen next. I mean, Rose isn't going to just hand me over to you on a silver platter or anything. She is going to be a big problem for both of us. If we continue to live this way and do these things we are stepping down a dangerous path that I fear may not end very well."

She frowned, "Do you think she will hurt me?"

Emmett sucked in his breath, "It is possible that she will try. I will do everything in my power to keep you save, though, I promise you that. I am stronger than her, I am."

She ran her hands over his chest, soothing the nerves that seemed to have spiked to an all time high. She was glad that he wasn't the empath, because she couldn't handle having any more fear projected on her than what was already filling her up and boiling over. "You know, I don't fear immortality, it's more the death part that I'm not too keen about."

"I know baby, but we have all been there and no matter what happens, it will be alright." He soothed her nervous body, wanting to make her calm and carefree. Emmett lived to make others happy; that was like his goal in immortality.

She looked up at him and a fire burned in her center, making her crazy. He did things to her that she couldn't explain and she didn't understand, but she knew she liked them. She wanted him so bad in that moment that she had to have him. She drew her body as close to his as she possibly could and whispered, "Please take me daddy," in his ear.

He growled. Oh God how he wanted this, but he didn't want to hurt her. He also happened to know that she was a virgin and wasn't this supposed to be something really special. Could he give her that specialness that a girl's first time was supposed to bring?

As if she knew what he was thinking, her hand came up to his face and she caressed it; "Please, I want it to be you. I have never wanted anything else more in my entire life."

He groaned and spread her legs with his knee. He reached his hand up to touch her, though her constricting jeans. The offending material had to go, so he slipped them off her at vampire speed and continued his exploration of her body. He rubbed her soft lips through her underwear and couldn't believe how moist and damp she was. He had never, in all his human or immortal life, had a girl be this wet for him. He groaned inwardly and pulled the fabric to the side to expose her flesh for his pleasure. He bent his head down to taste her and God, it was incredible. She tasted even sweeter than she smelled and he hadn't thought that to be possible. He wanted her body so badly and really had to hold himself back from taking her completely in that moment. But, he couldn't, he had to go slowly, because this was her first time.

Her hands were all over him; on his back, over his chest and desperately trying to get his clothes off. In one quick movement he had all his clothes off and was standing there (at attention) in all his glorious nakedness. She licked her lips, wanting them around that beautiful cock. He knew what she wanted and he wanted it to. He urged her head down and forward to take it into her mouth. She worked him with her tongue and teeth, making him crazy. He was nearly to the brink of orgasm and he had to stop her. He needed them to cum together tonight.

He quickly removed the rest of her clothing, stopping to fondle and suckle her breasts. "Take me, now, please Emmett." Wow, this sensitive, innocent girl was begging for him to rip into her womanhood and steal her virginity. Holy shit, could she be any kinkier? He didn't require any more incentive. He placed his rock-hard cock at her entrance and slowly slid it into her welcome hole. He watched her eyes for signs of distress, but he saw none, so he pushed his way through her maidenhood, holding her close and whispering sweet things in her ear. He could feel the sobs in her chest as the pain hit her, but as quickly as it had been there, it was gone. It was replaced by moans and screams of pleasure. "Oh, fuck me Emmett, fuck me so hard!"

He linked his hands through her hair and tugged, making her scream even louder. He really hoped that Charlie wasn't home because this could turn ugly really fast. But, he didn't have time to worry about it, because he could feel the walls of Bella's vaginal canal constricting as her climax approached. "Yeah Bella, cum for daddy!" She let loose a huge scream, yelling his name and practically collapsing in his arms. Her breathing was ragged and out of control. He gave her a minute or two to calm down before he slid back in for some more. She trembled all over, she was just so sensitive. He smiled at her and picked up his pace as she arched her hips and wiggled against him. She came one more time before he felt the tightening in his balls as his seed shot out of him and filled up her beautiful hole.

She collapsed against him, panting heavily. He smiled down at her, knowing he had done her well. She curled up against him; her head nestled in the crook of his arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a few notes before I begin with chapter 7....

First, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited...you guys rock!

Second of all, I sincerely apologize for it taking me so long to update. I had a crazy work week last week and it was also my birthday and I went away for the weekend. So, because I took so long to update, I decided to give you two chapters tonight...I hope you enjoy them.

And thirdly, I am sorry for the parts of this chapter that are kind of cheesy...I actually made fun of myself at one point in the chapter. I didn't know how else to make this work so hopefully you all will like the way it turns out.

Finally, I do not know how many more chapters there will be to this story. I planned for this to be a short, fairly lighthearted story (compared to my other one anyway). I am ready to move on to my next story, but I have so many ideas that I am just not sure which pairings I am going to go with next time. So, chapter 9 might be the last chapter for this one, or I may find a way to extend it an extra chapter or two, we will just have to wait and see how it all plays out.

Again, I hope you enjoy and sorry for taking so long to update!

**I do not own Twilight...although if I did I would be a mega millionaire (and I would have completely changed -if not completely abandoned- Breaking Dawn).**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bella slept peacefully in Emmett's arms, as he cradled and rocked her into dreamland. It was clear that his presence made her feel safe, but hers did the same for him. Watching her chest rise and fall and feeling her heartbeat was extremely comforting for him. Nothing in either of their lives had ever felt so special or so right before. They knew that they had something unique, the problem was defining it and making things work out in the best way possible. Neither of them wanted to hurt anyone, but that was inevitable at this point.

Before Emmett could catch the scent, Rosalie was standing at the foot of Bella's bed, staring at Emmett, a look of pure hate in her eyes. Her mouth was turned up into a snarl, her fangs exposed. Her eyes were blood red and venom dripped from her exposed fangs. Emmett was terrified for Bella's life. He knew there wasn't much she could do to him (rather than break off his testicles) but Bella was very vulnerable.

"How could you do this to me?" Her voice was so full of hatred and malice. It was evident that she intended to kill them both in a jealous rage.

Bella was startled awake, confused as to what was going on around her. She wasn't accustomed to hearing voices when she was asleep, especially when it was still dark outside, but for some reason that was happening. When she became aware of her situation, she burrowed her body closer to Emmett's, as his body shielded hers from the evil vampire who wanted to rip her heart out and eat it for breakfast.

"Please stay close, Bella." Emmett instructed, harboring the beautiful, innocent, helpless human in his arms.

Rosalie glared at them, venom actively oozing from her barred fangs; "Yes please, stay close to him Bella."

"I will not let you harm her."

She almost laughed, "Emmett please, it is you I intend to harm."

"Yeah, harm me, kill her."

She smiled a wide, toothy grin. "Yes! You are exactly right."

"I don't think so!" Jacob was behind her in the window. He lunged for her, pinning her down before she knew what hit her.

"Go Bella, run!" Emmett screamed, pushing Bella out of the bed and towards the door. She looked at him frantically; how in the world could he expect her to just walk out of the room and leave him? If she left she would have to sit and worry about him the entire time. Oh, that just couldn't happen. She had to be in charge of this, she had to put her foot down. And when the hell did this all turn into a really bad movie? "No, I won't leave your side."

"Yes Bella, come with me." Seth was standing in her doorway, grabbing for her, trying to pull her out of the room and away from the vampire that she loved. Seth grabbed her around the waist and carried her from the house.

"Put me down!" She screamed, thrashing against him. She liked Seth a lot, she did….and so did the vampires, but she was quite furious with him in that moment.

"Relax Bella; everything is going to be fine. Jake won't let her win." Jake. Dear Lord, it was all hitting her like a ton of bricks. Jake was just one werewolf against a super strong, jealousy induced vampire. That wasn't right; Jacob was no match for her. She would rip him to shreds and never look back.

She was crying now. Her body went to jelly in Seth's arms and she sobbed against him, as his arms strengthened around her. "Shhh." He said, "Everything will be just fine."

How could anything be fine? She had ruined everything. She had allowed her feelings for another man to mess up two relationships, and that isn't even to mention her relationship with the other vampires. Everything was going to change and she wasn't sure she was prepared for that change. Maybe she should have just kept it in her pants and stuck with Edward so that everyone would have been happy. Well….everyone except her. But, that would have been alright, wouldn't it? She had always prided herself on her selflessness and incessant need to put other people's needs ahead of her own. She was always the one making the sacrifice…even when she didn't see it as a sacrifice. Why was that? And, why was this the first time that she wasn't able to make the sacrifice?

Seth wolfed out and carried Bella on his back, back to La Push. To add insult to injury, he took her straight to Jake's, where they could sit and wait out his impending doom. Oh how wonderful. What a thoughtful thing to do.

"Why the fuck does Jake always do stupid shit like this?"

Seth looked at her confused, "What, protect you?"

"Yeah, I mean, shouldn't he be more concerned with his own safety than mine?"

Seth smiled, "Well, you don't seem to be too terribly worried about your own life, so maybe he feels as though he needs to worry enough for the both of you." Bella frowned at him, not liking what he was saying, but Seth just went on. "Jake loves you, Bella. He loves you with all his heart and he would do anything to keep you safe and **alive**."

She had to sit and think about that one. Obviously her life meant a lot to him, but she had always thought that it was because he just wanted her to pick him, and he knew that they could never be together if she were a vampire. But, maybe it was more than that…maybe he just wanted her to live regardless of who she ended up with. The whole thing confused her and she was uncertain about a lot of things, but one thing she knew for certain was that the reason why she wasn't meant for Jake was because she wasn't good enough for him. She wasn't good enough for him at all.

Two hours later Embry and Quil carried Jacob back into his house, his body mangled and bleeding. Bella thought she was going to pass out at the sight of him; he was in even worse shape than he had been after the battle with the newborns. Tears rolled down Bella's face, but she didn't have time to concentrate on it, because Emmett followed slowly behind him, into the house. She ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.

"What happened?" She asked him, through her tears.

Emmett's hands were all over her hair and back, "Your werewolf took a great beating before his other pack members showed up. Rose was really strong and I think she would have killed him if they hadn't gotten there when they did. After they got her off him, she came after me. That chick is fucking evil. She even got a couple limbs, but Carlisle helped put me back together again. I'm good as new. The Cullens have Rose and they are going to figure out what to do with her, but for now, I'm completely homeless."

"You can stay with me."

Emmett shook his head, "No sweetheart, you need to stay here for a while. Stay where it is safe, she won't come here. Besides, Jacob could use someone beautiful to look at so that he will heal faster."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear, "You can stay here too."

"No, I think the place is rather crowded as it is."

"But, where will you go?"

Seth stuck his head in the doorway and smiled, "You are welcome to crash at my house. It isn't the biggest place in the world, but we have a spare bedroom."

Emmett smiled at the young werewolf. That was actually a brilliant idea. He got along well with Seth and it would be a place that Rosalie would not likely turn up. "Sounds great. Thanks, Seth."

Seth smiled back at him and waved his hand. Bella looked back and forth between them. She did not want to be separated from her vampire. There had to be a way to make this work out. It was evident by the look on her face that she was upset, "Bella, sweetheart, everything will be fine. It should only be for a couple of days, then we will get this all sorted out and figure out what we are going to do next."

Quil came out into the room, "I'm sorry to break this up, but Jake just woke up and he's asking for you."

Bella was nervous; she couldn't stand the idea of having to look at him like that again. It tore her up inside to remember what happened last time he was badly injured. She slowly pulled herself from Emmett's embrace and headed into the bedroom, where Jake was laying, bloody and mangled. She winced as she saw him.

His eyes opened and caught hers. A small smile formed on his face and she moved closer to him, very carefully. "Its okay honey, you can come closer."

She sat down beside him on the bed and looked him over. He had gashes over his right eye, which was swollen and hardly able to be opened. His right arm was in a sling and she could see blood soaking through the bandages. His chest was clawed and bleeding and his stomach had terrible gashes that went very deeply into the skin. His left leg was propped up on a pillow and set in a cast that looked as though it was done by a professional….Carlisle must have taken care of him before he left with the rest of his family. He reached out his left arm to pull her closer to him. "Jake," she whispered, "why in the world did you put yourself in danger like this?"

"Alice called me and said that she saw Rosalie hurting you and I couldn't wait around for the rest of the pack. I had to try and save you."

"But, you were almost killed yourself."

"Your life means more to me than my own."

Wow….no one had ever said that to her before. Jake was truly something special. He deserved someone so much better than her; he deserved someone who could truly appreciate him for who he was and everything that he had to offer. "You are so special."

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

She smiled; even after everything he had been through he was able to make jokes. She bent down and kissed his cheek, "Thank you. Thank you for valuing my life, even when I didn't." He looked into her eyes, running his hands over her hair. Maybe he had finally gotten through to her after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**I still do not own Twilight....although I wish I did. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Bella stayed with Jacob for two weeks, while his body healed up to almost good as new shape. Their friendship had grown to an all time high and she really came to appreciate him for what he had done for her.

Emmett had lived in Seth and Leah Clearwater's spare bedroom for the same duration and things had not gone as smoothly as he would have liked. Sure, he liked Seth….but he did NOT like his sister. Leah was obnoxious, rude and snotty. That girl was a bitch with a vendetta against anyone with venom. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him and it didn't matter that Seth constantly tried to assure her that he was a good guy; she would not let up.

After that two week period was up, that was it. He had to get his ass out of there. He needed to get back home, get his things and hope that Rose had calmed down. And, what about Edward? Emmett hadn't seen or heard from Edward since it came out about him and Bella. He wondered what that all meant.

Jake had insisted on going with them to the Cullen's house to get Emmett's things. He waited in the car, while they went in, trying incessantly to get Bella to stay outside with him, but she was as stubborn as she always was.

They walked up the front steps and opened the door. When they walked in, nobody was there. That was strange. Bella looked over at him, "Where are they?"

Alice popped her head into the room, "I sent them out to hunt."

"Thank you." Bella took a couple steps forward but Alice put her hand up.

"I didn't do it for you." Alice was mad, that was obvious, "I didn't want Rose and Edward to have to deal with the emotional turmoil anymore and I didn't want my Jasper to have to be here when she destroyed you. It has been very hard on him to adjust to this lifestyle, you should know that."

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. It was hard to believe that she and Alice weren't friends anymore. They had been close for almost as long as she had known Edward and had been the sister she never had. Life certainly seemed a lot less fashionable without her. She frowned, "I'm sorry, Alice. I never meant to hurt anyone, honest I didn't."

Emmett was instantly by her side, "And, it really was a lot more my fault. I am the man here and also a lot older. So, please, hate me, not Bella."

Alice shook her head, "I don't hate either of you; I just hate what you did. I hate that people I love have to be in pain. I also hate having to constantly watch Rosalie kill Bella over and over again."

Bella winced, she wouldn't care very much for that either. Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her forward, "I just came to get my things."

"I know." Of course Alice knew why they were there, but it still came as a shock to Emmett. After all the years they had been living together you would think it would have sunk in that she could see the future.

Bella folded her arms in front of her, "This would all be a lot simpler if someone would just change me."

Emmett looked her square in the eyes, "Maybe, but it's awfully permanent."

Bella let out an exasperated scream, "My God, Emmett, what the fuck?! What is the matter with you Cullens? Why can't any of you just let me make my own choices?"

"Maybe because you are 18 years old and clearly not mature enough to make a decision of this magnitude. You have no idea what life is even about or how precious it is. You don't even see all the things you will have to give up; how tough it will be. You have some romantic idea of what it will be like, but I am here to tell you that it won't be like that. Being human is the best chance you have at being happy; I don't understand why you are so quick to throw that all away."

She stared at him, completely dumfounded. Clearly she had thought he would have been an easier sell than Edward, but that just wasn't the case.

Alice stepped in, "You guys need to hurry, the others will be home soon."

Bella huffed, "I don't care. I don't want to live if I can't make any fucking choices for my own damn self!" What a potty mouth she was turning out to be, but she was livid. "Let her come back and kill me, I don't care!"

"You are acting like a child, Bella. You don't mean all of that. I know you don't want to die, you're just talking nonsense out of your ass."

Tears were rolling down Bella's face, "You are worse than Edward, you know that Emmett?!"

"What the hell is the matter with you, Bella, I give you what you've been craving forever and that's not fucking enough. Now you want me to rush right out and change you because it will make it easier. I don't want to change you out of desperation. That isn't right and I will forever regret how it happened. Don't you understand that this is incredibly difficult for me? I love you, Bella. I love you more than I have ever imagined loving someone and you aren't just anyone, you're the human girl that my brother had chosen for his mate. I have given up everything for you, but I don't want to have to give up you too."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You can't truly be with me if I'm human?"

"I don't care about forever, Bella. I spend my life having to think about forever, and for once I just want to live for the here and now. There is something so rare and special about you but you're too busy hating yourself to see it. If I turn you it will change everything. A part of me will die with your human self. Bella, I'm in love with you and everything about you. I'm in love with your clumsiness, the way you blush when you get embarrassed, with your tears. The most comforting, beautiful sound in the entire world is the steady beat of your heart. Bella, you are human, and everything about you is human. If I change you and you're no longer human, then I will lose you; I will lose all those things that I love. I'm sorry Bella, but one second of having you alive is worth a billion years with the immortal you. Maybe you can't understand that, but I hope that you can come to accept it and not hate me for it." He moved towards her, gently, "When I am with you I feel alive. I don't feel like some undead creature made of stone. I feel like a living, breathing, flesh and blood mortal who is vulnerable and helpless, just like everyone else. You do that for me and I can't imagine how painful it would be to lose that."

Alice frantically interjected, "You must go now!"

Bella folded her arms and planted her feet firmly on the floor, "No, I will not leave until I have been turned."

"Bella, for God's sake, I can't do that."

She glared at him and reached into her pocket in search of plan b. She pulled out a metal nail file and placed the metal point at her wrist, puncturing a line across her skin. The smell of her blood permeated the air and both Alice and Emmett staggered. She smiled, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out now.

"Bella, no!" Alice screamed, in panic mode.

Bella watched as the color in Emmett's eyes changed from a warm liquid gold to black and riddled with desire. Perfect. She held out her wrist and flaunted it for him, trying to entice him to sink his teeth into it.

A loud, animalistic growl escaped his lips and he lunged for her, grasping her to himself. His eyes were fixed on the blood spilling out of her wound and he licked his lips, the venom oozing in his mouth. Once he was able to pull his gaze from the wrist, and his eyes fixed on hers, he found the resolve he needed to not take the drink. He quickly pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around her wrist to stop the bleeding. With the wound covered he found it easier to resist the pull it had over him. He sighed and released her, pulling back to a safe distance.

Bella couldn't believe her own eyes. How had he kept his cool in that situation? How had he not drunk from her?

They were too busy staring at each other to notice the rest of the Cullen family walk into the house. Rosalie's instants kicked in as soon as she smelled Bella. Quicker than lightning she was in front of Bella, her fangs barred and venom dripping.

"Rose no!" Emmett screamed, he ran forward, pulling her away from Bella. She shoved him away with strength that clearly came from adrenaline. His body went through one of Esme's windows, shattering it instantly.

The sound terrified Bella, but there wasn't much she could do, she had a vampire bitch standing in front of her, ready to sink her teeth into her and drain the life right out of her. In that moment she realized how stupid she actually was. She and Emmett could have been safely on their way to somewhere far away, somewhere where they didn't have to worry about Rosalie and Edward. But, instead of things following the plan, she had to go and fuck things up once again and put her life in danger. As her life flashed before her eyes, she realized how pathetic she really was. Of course she didn't want to die, nobody does. Of course there were things to live for; there was Charlie and Renee and there was Jake. There were others who loved her too and she knew that. Somehow in her insanity she had forgotten all the things she would have to give up.

She had loved Edward so much that she had wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him and therefore the sacrifice didn't seem so sacrificial at all. Or had it? Had she really wanted to be changed to be with him or was it more a quest for what she perceived as perfection? Maybe she had never intended to be turned for Edward, maybe it had always been about her. How could she be so selfish to want to throw herself in front of a bus and claim that she was doing it for someone else? Would she ever want anyone to kill them self to be with her? Of course not…so why would she think that they would want that from her?

All the sudden everything made so much more sense. Emmett was actually showing her how much he loved her by NOT turning her. It hurt him very deeply to know that he would never be able to truly be with her forever, but he wanted more for her life than what he had. He was the one making the sacrifice and she was the one being a childish moron.

Rosalie moved closer to her and grabbed her, sinking her teeth into her neck. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion, but in actuality it was quite fast. Before anyone could react to what was happening, Jacob charged into the house and wolfed out in their living room. Because she was feeding, her defenses were down and he was able to grab on to her, sink his teeth into her shoulder and fling her out the open window. Emmett quickly pinned her down; staring down into the red eyes of the vampire he had once thought he loved.

Carlisle was there instantly. He looked down, sadly, into the face of his beloved daughter. "Rose, you have to stop this. Killing Bella will not change what happened, you must stop now."

Rosalie growled, animalistic, "I will never stop hunting her!"

Carlisle looked as though he would cry if he was capable of it, "Very well." He turned his attention to Jacob and nodded, "She has broken the treaty; you have my blessing to do whatever needs to be done." With that Carlisle walked back into the house, unable to watch as his daughter was dismembered and set on fire.

Back in the living room, Bella was reeling on the floor, venom seeping into her veins. Somebody needed to do something or she would be like them in three short days. Alice looked around at her family and pleaded, "Someone please do something."

"Won't they both be happier this way?" Those were the first words Edward had spoken since everything had happened.

Alice shook her head, "No, he loves her too much to change her."

Edward nodded and dropped to his knees beside Bella's frame. He bent his head down and placed his lips to Rosalie's bite. Her blood tasted so sweet, he was instantly reminded of why he had been so drawn to her, but something about it was different. She wasn't pure, she wasn't untouched. Emmett had claimed her as his own and therefore there was nothing he could ever do to get her back. She did not belong to him anymore; therefore he found her blood just a bit less tempting than it had previously been. He was able to stop more easily when her blood was clean. She rolled over and looked up at him, her hand reaching up to touch his face. Tears were rolling down her face "I'm so sorry." Her words were a mere whisper, but he could hear her loud and clear.

He nodded, affectionately pushing her hair out of her face, "I know, love. I know things changed between us and I am sorry for that. I will not try to come between you and Emmett. I can see now that you were meant for him, truly." He bent down to place a very soft, gentle kiss on her lips and she reciprocated it, feeling nothing but peace and contentment in that special moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a few notes:

First, I apologize for the delay, I had meant to get this finished and sent out a while ago, but time got away from me.

Second, this will be my final chapter. I hope everyone will like it.

Okay here goes:

* * *

Chapter 9

Bella woke to the sound of birds chirping and the feel of the sun shining through her window. She opened one eye and noticed Emmett walking into the room, with a tray of breakfast foods. It was so sweet of him to force himself to prepare food that repulsed him, just to make her happy. Bella knew it made him feel a bit more human to do that for her, but she felt bad about it just the same.

He placed the tray over her lap and sat down beside her to feed her. He loved their special moments together, even the moments when she did something and he was forced to watch from the sidelines. He tucked her hair behind her ear, relishing in how exquisite she looked in the morning. She looked gorgeous all the time, but particularly right after she woke up. She always had adorable bed head that he found irresistible. It was amazing to him how much of a stark contrast there was between Bella's beauty and Rosalie's. Rose had been gorgeous and perfect, but Bella had a simple, understated beauty. Bella's beauty was skin deep as well. She was innocent and passionate to the very core of her person, something else that Rosalie had been completely lacking.

Emmett was very sorry about what had become of Rosalie. He had loved her once; it had been the most real thing in his long life, up until this thing with Bella started. He had somehow been able to hold the first love of his life down while the werewolf ripped her apart and burned her. It had been a very traumatic experience for him, but he had kept his mind focused on the beautiful human girl that he loved and found the strength to fight for her safety.

Bella looked up at him, her big brown eyes sensitive, "Emmett?"

He reached over and ran his hands over her long hair, "What is it darling?"

"I hate the idea of getting old." That was really the understatement of the century. Bella not only hated the idea of growing old; she was literally traumatized by the thought. To her it meant sagging, getting wrinkles and being separated from the immortal vampires that she loved.

He looked at her seriously, "Growing old is a privilege; and one that I will never get to have. You should never be afraid to age, Bella, it is normal and healthy. It is a part of life and one that is truly beautiful and special; especially when you get to grow old with someone you love at your side."

She frowned, "Well, that's just it; I will be growing old alone. That doesn't sound very special to me."

Her eyes looked so sad to him that for a second he almost reconsidered his plans to keep her mortal. "I know you feel as though you have been stripped of the chance to make this choice for yourself, and in a way I guess you have. But, it is very possible that someday you will come to appreciate your humanity and value yourself for it."

She snickered; clearly that day was not going to come anytime soon. She stuck her lower lip out and big tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes, "Emmett, how can you say you love me if you don't want to spend forever with me?"

Oh, she was good, he had to admit. She knew exactly what buttons to push with him; that was so not cool. He held up his hand in surrender, "Give me five years."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Five years?"

"Yeah, you will be 23, so we will be very close in physical age and you will have a little bit more life experience. If you still want to be a vampire when you are 23 then I will turn you." He did not know how she was going to take this.

She folded her arms in front of her chest, "Oh, so what can happen; so I can go to some crappy college and study useless courses, get a sucky job, and all the while you can follow me around and watch me eat and sleep? Sure, I give you these five years, then when they're up you decide that you can't do it….again…and we spend the rest of my numbered days reliving this same old song and dance, just for you (in about 60 years) to have to bury me; an old, wrinkled, unattractive, senile woman with bladder control issues. Well, what's the point of wasting my freaking time with education and making a living, just to die? It seems so completely pointless to me. If that's all I have to look forward to then maybe I should just go outside and run into traffic."

He frowned; she was acting like a child again. He hated when her temper got the better of her. She surely could say some of the dumbest crap imaginable.

"Everyone has to get an education and make a living just to die in the end. What is your point, Bella?"

"My point is that there isn't any point." She was livid; these stupid vampires sure had a way of getting on her last nerve. "And what about the Volturi; I suppose they are going to just let me live and continue to know about you and the other vampires?"

Emmett sighed, he hadn't thought much about them; truth was that he hadn't wanted to think about them. They were all a bunch of self-righteous pompous assholes who desperately needed to be put in their place.

The truth was that sooner or later the Volturi was going to come. They were going to want to find out whether or not Bella had been turned. They would never allow her to stay human. It would always be a struggle to always be a step ahead of them. They would have to move around a lot and Bella wouldn't be able to make anywhere a home. She would have trouble attending college and holding down a job (all the things that a normal human did) if they constantly had to pick up and move.

Maybe there wasn't much point in keeping her human; it probably wouldn't work out that way anyway. Sooner or later it would become a matter of turn her or she dies at the hands of the Volturi (or she would threaten to leave him) and he would be forced to set aside his principles.

"Bella, I just want you to understand something, okay?" He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, "Everything about you is just so alive; everything. I don't like the idea of having to lose this Bella just to get another Bella who may or may not be as special. Sure, you will probably be similar, but not the same. It is hard to have to lose someone that you love, but it is even harder to have to replace someone that you love. I guess I just don't know if things will be the same between us after you are turned? Will we still be mates or will things change?"

Her face softened, "Sweetheart, we are meant for each other. And, don't you feel like predominately the same person as you were when you were human?"

"That's very hard to answer, because I don't really remember how it felt to be human. The closest I have ever been to remembering what it was like was from being with you."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him close for a deep kiss. She did understand why he felt the way he did and she appreciated that he valued her human life too much to want to end it. It was sweet and compassionate, but it just wasn't what she wanted for herself. And, nobody had the right to choose her life for her.

His mouth opened, deepening the kiss, as his tongue swirled around with hers. Her body molded to his and in that moment his body didn't seem cold at all. And, it was almost as if his heart was beating; he just seemed so much more human than the others. There was something so natural and real about Emmett; those were the things that made her fall desperately in love with him. He made her see the good in his kind and want to be more like him. But, she had to think that maybe his closer likeness to humans was the difference between her feelings for him and her feelings for Edward. Did she like Emmett better because he was more like a human?

She didn't have time to give the whole thing much thought because her mind was being taken to another place entirely. As his hands explored the beautiful warmth of her curves her thoughts centered around making love to the beautiful vampire who had stolen her heart and her life.

They made passionate love to each other; their love resonating in their very souls. It was deeply passionate and intensely spiritual. Neither of them had experienced love like this before; they were able to enjoy each other's body without fear of harm, all the while knowing that every time they touched each other they fell even more deeply in love.

They had something unique and powerful and nothing was ever going to ruin that. It didn't really matter if she was human or vampire; she would always feel this way about him, as would he.

She smiled up at him, as the sunlight beamed into the room and glistened off his gorgeous body, "Okay, I will give you five years, but that's all." She wanted to be a vampire with him forever, but maybe it wasn't time yet. Maybe she did have a little bit of growing left to do. Maybe she could spend those five years making everything count. Maybe she could see her mom more and get closer to Charlie. Maybe she could help Jacob find his mate; maybe even see him be truly happy for once. Maybe she could find a way to mend the broken fences with all the Cullens; especially Edward. Maybe they could even come to be friends. Maybe she could try to do something of value with her life in those five years. It wasn't really too much of a sacrifice as long as she had Emmett by her side the entire time.

He pulled her so close to him that she swore her body had actually been physically connected to his and they lay there like that for hours; both happy with their relationship and the dreams of what the future would bring.

* * *

Finally, I wanted everyone to know that I thought long and hard over how to end this story. I wanted it to be a short story, I always wanted that, so I decided not to bring the Volturi in and complicate everything. Also, I wanted to leave the story kind of open ended so that you could come up with your own conclusion to the story. Do you think Emmett will turn her after the five years or not?

I hope that you have enjoyed the story and that you will read my future stories. My next one will actually be a story based on the show Supernatural. I think it will be very good, so everyone should check it out if you are fans of the show. I am working up to an eventual crossover between Supernatural and Twilight, which should be extremely interesting (and hilarious - especially for the Dean Winchester fans). But, dont worry though, I have many more ideas for other Twilight stories, so make sure you put me on author alert if you are a fan so that you can find out when I post new stories.

Thanks to every one who read the story, reviewed and/or favorited. It really means a lot to me. God bless you all!

**And lastly.....clearly, I do not own Twilight. **

~Sara**  
**


End file.
